


A New Life

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, MTF Harry Potter, Romance, Trans Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry has always felt different. Now that the war was over, he would get his chance to be his true self, a girl.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 211





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Harry finally did it. He completed his task. The war was over. Voldemort was defeated. Now Harry could do anything and be who he truly felt he was inside. He was free. He was free to become a she.

She tried telling her friends how she felt, but they didn’t understand. She went to Madame Pompfrey to see what could be done. Madame Pompfrey informed her there was a powerful potion that could change her to look and feel like her true identity, which she was delighted by. Madame Pompfrey also informed her of the eye correcting potion she could take, which she did. She also would change her hair color to look like his mother’s, lengthen it and get bangs to cover his scar.

She went to Gringotts, claimed her ladyships, and changed her name to Aster Jamie Evans. She wanted to honor her mother, father and Sirius, and thought the name was fitting. Since no one knew his mother’s maiden name except Hermione, who might make the connection, she was willing to give up the name Potter to stay hidden. She wanted to leave the whole boy-who-lived behind. She wrote to Professor McGonagall who noted the legal name change, and would introduce Aster as a new student who had been homeschooled. She would be tested prior to being reinstated to school to see where she was at, since she missed the last year, she didn’t mind. She wanted to return to obtain her NEWTS. She didn’t want to be an Auror. She was done fighting.

Aster bought all new clothes and burned her old ones. She even got a new wand. She felt relieved. She made Harry disappear. The Newspapers went crazy, but it didn’t bother her one bit. She would finally be left alone and free to pursue whatever she dreamed.

She wrote her friends one last time, but they still did not agree with what she had to say, so she cut all ties and moved on.

Before long, Aster found herself heading back to Hogwarts. She had easily and quietly navigated Diagon Alley for her school supplies. She found an empty compartment on the train and sat down to mull things over.

She was ready to start her new life. She was glad that no one would think twice about her looking like a girl version of Harry Potter. That was why she changed her looks so drastically. She actually like her new hair color though. It was also more manageable now that it was longer. She had it in a braid, slung over her shoulder, with bangs over her scar. She kept the green eyes, and lost the glasses.

She was glad no one tried to talk to her on the way to Hogwarts.

All eighth years were rooming together. She would be in the girls’ dorms, which she was happy about. Headmistress McGonagall introduced her as a new student and was immediately glad eighth years were not allowed to be in their perspective houses. She was relieved to not have to be sorted again. That also meant she couldn’t be on a Quidditch team, but also glad because she knew her skills would out her quick.

He became friends with Luna and Neville which didn’t surprise her. Luna knew who she was without Aster saying so, but was not bothered by it one bit. She actually supported the change and was happy that Aster could be her true self now. So was Aster.

The biggest surprise was seeing Hermione and Ron give her calculating looks. Especially when she made friends with Draco. She didn’t mind Draco. Since she wasn’t supposed to know him, they got along quite well. She found that he was quite smart, funny, and a great friend.

Aster was doing well in all her classes. She studied hard and got good grades. She decided that she wanted to learn how to become a wand maker.

As her friendship grew with Draco, she noticed how Draco looked at her. She didn’t mind it at first, but then realized if they were to have a relationship, she would have to be truthful about who she used to be. She just hoped Draco accepted her for who she was now, and didn’t get repulsed or rejected.

She found herself admitting that she liked the blond as well. They had been flirting for months now.

Aster was nervous about divulging her secret, but Luna encouraged her and supported her.

Aster took Draco aside one day to tell him her secret.

“Draco there is something you should know about me.” She started.

“Okay, what is it Aster?” Draco asked.

Aster nervously shifted and bit her lip. “I really like you and by the way you have been acting around me, I am hoping that maybe we will become more than just friends. The thing is, before that happens you have to accept me completely.”

“I do. I would love to be your boyfriend Aster if you will have me.” Draco said softly.

Aster blushed. “I would like that too Draco, but you need to know that my name wasn’t always Aster.” She paused and looked down to stare at the floor embarrassed. “I-I was born a boy, but never felt comfortable in my own skin. I always thought I was a girl. My relatives thought I was a freak and I suppressed it. For most of my life I lived as a boy. Only recently transitioning this past summer because I was finally able to do so. I hope you don’t hate me or find me disgusting. I know this is going to hurt more because we know each other. You knew me when I was a boy.”

Draco stared at her gaping. “Who-Who were you?”

Tears started dripping down her face. She looked up into Draco’s grey eyes. “Harry Potter.” She whispered.

The silence was deafening after her whispered confession. She closed her eyes in shame, self-hatred, and embarrassment.

“Aster look at me.” Draco said.

Aster opened her eyes and was surprised to find no hatred, anger or disgust. She saw fondness, love, caring, and acceptance. He was so beautiful in that moment.

“I don’t care.” Draco promised.

“Really?” Aster asked.

“Really. Now, may I kiss my girlfriend Aster?” Draco asked.

“Who’s your girlfriend?” Aster asked confused.

“You are silly.”

Aster smiled and nodded. Draco crossed the gap between them and kissed her softly and lovingly. Showing her he still liked her for who she was no matter what. Aster’s heart soared. It couldn’t have gone any better.

She was overjoyed.

The rest of the year they enjoyed being boyfriend and girlfriend. They had plenty of dates, with Draco spoiling Aster. And Aster giving back as much as she got. Together they were the “It” couple. They hung out with Neville and Luna another couple, who enjoyed spending time with them.

Soon they graduated with high honors, leading their peers as top students. They got a shop together where Aster would make custom wands and Draco made potions. They got married three years later and had three children. Draco and Aster didn’t put any labels on them and let them live their lives the way they truly wanted. They were completely happy.

Aster was so thankful for her second chance at life.

**ALL WAS WELL**


End file.
